


What a Rut

by lavenderlotion



Series: My Omega [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sheriff Stilinski, Referenced/Implied Knotting, Rut, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Alpha,” Dad said quietly, wrecked, his hand stilling in Stiles' hair before he used his hold to tug his head back. “I love you, Stiles.”





	What a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamt of this scene last night and figured what the hell, I might as well write it!
> 
> Just a note, Stiles is thirteen in this. Nothing sexual happens between the Sheriff and him--the Sheriff is strictly comforting him nonsexually, even though Stiles is in a very sexual state when the Sheriff first enters the room.

Stiles gasped for breath as he rolled onto his stomach, grinding his hips into the soft material of his bedsheet. He gasped, the over-sensitive skin of his dick lighting up with pleasure at the easy drag. God, he was so wet, leaking precome all over himself and all over his bed. Stiles could feel his rapid heartbeat all the way in his dick, harder than he even knew he could get. 

He frowned even as he rolled his hips again. He knew what was happening, of course he did, but he didn’t think it’d fucking feel like this. Or come this early. 

Alphas didn’t go into rut until they were nearly eighteen, so why this was happening to Stiles was beyond him. God, he didn’t even turn fourteen for another  _ week _ . This was so not okay. He didn’t know what to do, but he’d already made himself come twice and the pressure hadn’t lessened any. He was still so hard that it was beginning to hurt, and unfamiliar ache settling low in his belly. 

They didn’t start teaching kids about this stuff for years. Stiles knew a bit, things he’d come across online when looking up omegas and heats for his dad, but nothing that could have possibly prepared him for the growing pressure  _ right _ along the base of his dick, swelling up from his balls until it was all he could feel. He whined, biting into his pillow in a useless attempt at quieting himself. 

“Hey, Sti, can you let me in?” Dad’s voice was muffled by the door, and Stiles made a weak noise of surprise as his cock twitched, more precome dribbling out of him as he attempted to breathe through the tightness growing in his chest. He couldn’t say anything, wasn’t even sure if he remembered how words worked, but he made some sort of useless noise. “I’m going to come in, baby.”

When the door opened, the reaction Stiles had was almost immediate. He breathed in and all he could smell was the overpowering scent of omega, the scent of  _ his omega _ , and his dick pulsed so hard he whited out, the unforgiving pressure finally releasing as he came and came, soaking the sheets under him with his seed as his body shook uselessly, shivers wracking his frame and making it impossible to breathe, impossible to think, impossible to do anything other than come and come and—

“Daddy,” he cried, arching his hips away from the bedding when it became too much, when the sheets suddenly felt  _ sandpaper _ against his skin. He was overwhelmed but he was still  _ aching _ , his entire body held tight and waiting to be cut, on the edge of something more, the same pressure as before building even bigger, swallowing him in mindless pleasure.

“That’s it, baby,” his dad crooned, the bed shifting when he sat on the edge. Stiles curled towards him immediately,  _ needing _ to get closer to the delicious, irresistible scent coming from his dad. He got a hand on Dad’s thigh, using it to pull himself closer until he could press his face into his stomach, breathing in as deeply as he could, his entire body vibrating with a need he’d never felt before.

“Shh, darling, you’re alright,” Dad said, brushing Stiles’ hair back from his sweaty forehead. The touch soothed something in him, and he realized he’d been whining only when he stopped. 

It became easier to breathe, so much closer to the source of his dad’s scent. It wrapped around him, cementing the haze his brain had stuck him and giving him something to focus on. With each breath, some of the crazed lust fell away until he felt halfway human. 

“Daddy,” he mumbled, curling even closer. 

His dad’s hands on his forehead, running over his scalp and touching the heated skin along his shoulders, felt better than it had any right to. He curled even closer, trying to get  _ more _ , get  _ closer _ . His entire body was cooling down, the feverish heat that had been present and building since he woke up finally beginning to fade away. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dad said quietly, brushing the hair back from Stiles’ forehead as Stiles nosed his way further into his stomach. “This is my fault.”

Stiles growled, the noise deep and  _ alpha _ , and he wrapped an arm around Dad’s waist to keep him close. He shook his head, his mouth opening and closing a handful of times before he was able to speak. “S’not your fault, daddy,” he managed, making a low, rumbling purr when his dad’s shirt lifted enough that his nose pressed gently against his belly. “Wanna take care of you. I can take care of you now.”

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Dad said quietly, wrecked, his hand stilling in Stiles’ hair before he used his hold to tug his head back. “I love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too, omega,” Stiles said, letting the touch of his omega calm some of the ravage heat inside himself until the tension that had been so heavy throughout his entire body finally begin to slide away. He was finally settled, at least for now, and as Dad continued to pet him and whisper sweet words, Stiles let sleep pull him under, mumbling out a final  _ love you  _ before he slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
